elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Roggvir
Roggvir was a Nord warrior and, formerly, one of the guards of Solitude. Biography Roggvir lived in Solitude all his life, growing up with his sister Greta and locals Sorex Vinius and Vivienne Onis. According to Sorex, Roggvir was a cruel and immature boy, often pulling practical jokes such as leaving a beehive in Sorex's bed, and humiliating him whenever in the presence of Vivienne, whom Sorex had feelings for. When his sister married local fisherman and stall Vendor Addvar, Roggvir became an uncle to the young girl Svari, who was fond of him. Roggvir was a member of the city guard at the time of High King Torygg's death at the hands of Ulfric Stormcloak. Immediately after the incident, Roggvir, who was on gate guard duty opened the city gates and allowed Ulfric to escape. For this, he was branded a traitor and sentenced to death. He was a proud Nord and Stormcloak sympathizer, even before death defending Ulfric's actions as honorable. His sister, Greta stopped going to the Temple of the Divines after his death and his niece Svari was also very upset. Addvar tried explaining to her that people must be held accountable for their actions, however this did not console her, but as he states "a child feels what she will". Captain Aldis, who presided over his execution, respected Roggvir, labelling him as a "fine and honorable man" when in conversation with the Dragonborn, although saying his execution was justified and necessary. Also, after the crowd disperses at the execution, he looks down at Roggvir's corpse and says "damn shame Roggvir, you were a good man." Interactions Upon entering Solitude for the first time, the Dragonborn witnesses Roggvir's execution. Before death, he exclaims that Ulfric challenged Torygg in single combat, and won honorably. As such, it was the way of the Nords to allow Ulfric to leave, as he had done nothing wrong. Despite his claimed innocence, Roggvir is still executed for treason. If the Dragonborn tries to stop the execution, whether by attacking the guards or simply walking onto the execution platform, Roggvir will make a run for it. If the guards are distracted long enough, he can escape. But if the Hold Guards aren't distracted enough, they, Ahtar, and Captain Aldis will rapidly stab and kill Roggvir and the Dragonborn will be attacked, but receive no bounty. However, he will either disappear or drop dead if the Dragonborn attempts to speak with him, and all NPCs still comment as if he were executed. Attacking Roggvir before he is killed will cause the guards to become hostile, but will accrue no bounty. If saved, Roggvir will sometimes go to the grindstone near his planned execution site and work on a sword. He will not leave the grindstone unless the Dragonborn attempts to use it. Entering Solitude for the first time through the side gate will cause the Dragonborn to miss the execution. However, dialogue options with NPCs will still be as if the Dragonborn had witnessed the execution. (Note: After taking over the city of Solitude with the Stormcloaks, the guards talk about how it's 'too bad they couldn't have gotten here in time to save Roggvir'.) Related quests Speaking to Svari, the daughter of Roggvir's sister Greta, about her mother starts a miscellaneous quest to convince Greta to return to the Temple of the Divines. This entails recovering Roggvir's Amulet of Talos off of his body and giving it to Greta. In the catacombs, the amulet is in the stone coffin to the left of the entrance in the second alcove. Bugs * Acquiring Roggvir's Amulet of Talos before his body is moved to the Solitude Catacombs will cause the quest to malfunction. Greta will say the dialogue about going to the Temple, and mentions giving the player a reward, but she never does and the Amulet of Talos is never removed. The body is moved as soon as the Dragonborn agrees to retrieve the amulet for Greta. *If you shoot Roggvir's head or body within one minute after he is beheaded the guards will become hostile and attack you even if you sheath your bow, but no bounty is accumulated from killing him, and the guards will never attempt an arrest as though you have an excessively high bounty. *Trying to give Roggvir's Amulet of Talos to Greta while holding multiple Amulets of Talos will cause the quest to malfunction. *Trying to resurrect Roggvir with a spell like Raise Zombie or Reanimate Corpse will cause any nearby guards to attack the player, and Roggvir will not be resurrected. *If you talk to Roggvir just before he's executed, he'll keep talking, even after he's killed. * If you talk to Roggvir before he is killed, then engage in further conversation with him after his execution, the looting screen can appear, along with his response. * Roggvir's dead decapitated body may come back to life where he was executed, and cause CTDs upon trying to enter Solitude through the main gate, cave entrance, or fast travelling. To fix the CTDs, you need to delete Roggvir's body with the console using the "markfordelete" command. *If resurrected after his execution, the guards will react as if you saved him and turn hostile. Roggvir doesn't pay any attention, simply going to the grindstone a short way away from the execution block. Appearances * de:Roggvir Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters